


Give it up, Give it up

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: "I thought I could trust you" cliche, Demonstuck, Love, M/M, Murder, Sadstuck, Violence, demon, graphic description of death, homestuck as demons, onscreen death, sad homestuck, seduction murders, sedution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirk has never felt so insecure about his career.</p><p>This guy was a serial killer, and now he's a powerful-ass demon,</p><p>and Dirk is his next target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it up, Give it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inunoyodare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inunoyodare/gifts).



Tba   
Typing this In notes cause I'm on mobile <3

**Author's Note:**

> From a roleplay with @inunoyodare


End file.
